Route 17
Description Initially, the Player is seen exiting Fuchsia City to the west, followed by Joey and Maruto. Joey whines about having to walk in the rear, and is promptly ignored and left behind by his companions. After he runs to catch up, the focus shifts to Gary Oak on Route 17. He is talking with Zapdos, claiming that it has defeated all of his Pokémon, when he expresses the feeling that Zapdos wants him to come closer. As Gary approaches the legendary bird, the Player's party arrives. Gary tells the Player that they must defeat Zapdos, and then gives some insight into the bird's attacks: *'Zapdos's Drill Peck:' "When you see him spinning, he will do his Drill Peck. This attack will hit the Pokémon in the field with the most health. He will not quit spinning until it hits somebody." *'Zapdos's Thunder:' "When he stops moving, you need to put as many Pokémon as possible on the field. He will do a Thunder move that will even pierce the ground. No Pokémon is safe. This attack splits its damage with everybody on the field, so having all your Pokémon on the field is essential." Finally, Gary says that he will heal your injured Pokémon if you put them in the three spaces in front of him. He will heal the Pokémon with the lowest heath first. He also predicts that Zapdos will abduct him and carry him off to Mewthree if you do not defeat it quickly enough. The level ends when Zapdos is defeated, not when 10 waves pass. Zapdos is level 91 Layout Waves: 10 Spots: 14 Strategy using a high level victini with final gambit is the best stratagy as it deals big damage all the time and victini will not faint.using this tactic you finish this level with only 2 pokemon just keep a rock type with protect on a healing space It's relatively easy to defeat Zapdos with Yawn and super-effective moves. As long as you switch your Pokémon around continuously to match with Zapdos' movements, it is possible to defeat this route with 3 Pokémon. ---- Dragon Rage will always deal 40 damage. Another option is to bring the following Pokémon with you with the following moves: Blastoise - Blizzard/Ice Beam, Iron Defense, Rain Dance Nidoking - Helping Hand,' Blizzard/Ice Beam' Rhydon - Stone Edge/Rock Tomb Golem - Stone Edge Magneton - Zap Cannon A Grass-type Pokémon - Sleep Powder, Poison Powder Place Blastoise near Gary using Rain Dance and place all your other Pokémon in the field to attack Zapdos. Make sure when the rain starts Blastoise uses Iron Defense. Nidoking may just be put on top near Gary or on the attacking field to make sure to help reduce Zapdos's power. Don't mind Zapdos's spinning for it will only attack Blastoise whose health will be immediately restored by Gary. Once a Pokémon gets down to low health, quickly drag it to Gary and after healing place it at the bottom to prevent it from being attacked. Here are the moves: Nidoking using Helping Hand and switches to Blizzard/Ice Beam, Rhydon uses Stone Edge/Rock Tomb, Golem uses Stone Edge since it gives Golem STAB and Critical Hit which gives a total of a power of 300 (once Critical Hit), Magneton uses Zap Cannon and the Grass Pokémon uses Poison Powder and then Sleep Powder. Use Sleep Powder when Zapdos stops. If some Pokémon faint, send out Blastoise using the Ice type move. Just keep on using this strategy and you're sure to defeat Zapdos. Also, a team of Stone Edge Golem would be good as they are resistant to Flying and Electric moves and Stone Edge is 2x effective against Zapdos. Another good strategy is to use Vaporeon in 1 slot: have it use Aqua Ring straight away then Blizzard and don't move it for the rest of the game - This will soak up most of the Drill Peck attacks. For the rest of the pokemon just use either Lapras or Jynx with their STAB Ice Beam. Lapras also have a very high level of HP so they don't need to be healed as often. Just move them around following the Zapdos and you should kill it fairly easily. The freezing effect of Ice Beam is also useful because it gives you time to drag your pokemon to Gary to get them healed. Basically: 1 Vaporeon with Aqua Ring and Blizzard and the rest Lapras or Jynx with Ice Beam. Category:Levels